Echizen Ryoma?
by Sniper CC
Summary: Echizen Ryoma was never what you would call normal. He excelled in everything he did, and yet, he never seemed happy. He always seemed depressed and secluded. He would stay at just one end of the tennis courts, the end with the least amount of people.
1. Chapter 1

Echizen Ryoma was never what you would call normal. He excelled in everything he did, and yet, he never seemed happy. He always seemed depressed and secluded. He would stay at just one end of the tennis courts, the end with the least amount of people. He would almost always eat lunch alone, except on the off day that Horio would sit with him. As far as anyone could tell, he even walked home alone. He seemed to not have any friends, or want to be friends with anyone on the Seigaku Tennis Team. The regulars had all tried being nice to him and they even tried to get to know him. But he would just ignore them when anyone tried to get close.

A lot of the time, he seemed as if he was holding a major burden on his small shoulders. He would always show up early to practice so he could change by himself, and so he wouldn't have to be bothered by the other members. They all just thought that he was shy, and went on with their lives. No one, no one knew what truth Echizen Ryoma holds.


	2. Chapter 2

**I would like to thank:**

**Tellerofstorys – Yay! You were my first review! I almost always start a story with a short chapter, and a cliff hanger. It will get longer with time, I promise.**

**DarkAndStormyNight – Hope this will make you happy.**

**CherriAme – Hope I updated soon enough. :]**

**Elsey951 – More coming up.**

**BadyGuz – Thanks. Hope I updated soon enough.**

**Anonymous – Yup. That was just the prologue. More to come. :]**

**MindMaster – Here ya go.**

**Memories of rain. – Thanks. Here ya go. :]**

**1arigato – You will see soon.**

"I really don't think he's all that shy." Momo was the first to speak as all the regulars, with the exception of Tezuka and Ryoma, walked onto the court for morning practice on Saturday morning. The other members looked at Momo as if he were crazy.

"What? He doesn't seem like the type that would be shy is all." The other members still looked at him funny. Maybe they just weren't getting what he was saying, or maybe they all knew he was right and didn't want to admit it. Fuji opened his soft, agile brown eyes as Captain Tezuka and Ryoma walked in. Together. This would normally have caused a scene, but because it was there Captain were talking about, no one paid any close attention.

Tezuka walked over to court D, with Ryoma following him. It looked as if they were going to have a match. Not many people ever challenged Tezuka. He was well known for his skill, but from what the other Regulars had heard; Ryoma was well known in America for his skill as well. The match would prove to be exciting.

No one dared to enter the court behind the strange pair; for fear that Tezuka would make them run laps. They watched from C Court, hoping not to miss much.

"What do you think Ochibi is doing with Captain Tezuka?" That was the perky Eiji. He would normally be bouncing around, but you could feel the tension in the air. Even though it was unsaid, everyone had the same question running through there heads. 'What on earth was the little freshman doing! He was going to be beaten to a bloody pulp of he went up against the Captain with the thought of winning in his head.'

They all knew that he could be rather hot-headed, and pig-headed, but this was just ridiculous! No one, and I mean no one had the courage to do what the little guy was doing before all of there eyes.

"He's going to be hurt if no one stops him!" said the mother hen, Oishi.

"Do you have the guts to confront the captain? 'Cause if you do, then by god, stop him." Fuji spoke softly. He always said things that no one else had the guts to say.

* * *

**1****st**** thing, I have this funny feeling that I am going to get yelled at or something because I said that Fuji has brown eyes. Well he does have brown eyes in the manga. I didn't really like the anime as much as I liked the manga. So now that that is cleared.**

**I am so glad that people are taking the time to read my story! It makes me happy when people review! I'll try and update soon. I am on summer break, but there is a lot to do. Church Camp the first week, then my Birthday the day camp ends, then Band Camp at the end of the summer. Somewhere in there I am going to have to fit in the Eclipse Lexi-Con Movie Premiere, The American Idol Audition (No More Simon, That is ****SAD****!), Guard Practice, friends birthdays, and more. Oh, and my dad was in the hospital in Nashville for a while, so I didn't get to update when I wanted to. Sorry! **


End file.
